A recent mobile terminal has a camera basically and supports an image capturing function using the camera.
To perform the image capturing, a user presses a key button of a mobile terminal or touches a button on a touch screen.
However, in the example where a user touches a button on a screen to perform the image capturing, as the user touches the button with his thumb generally, a hand gripping the mobile terminal may shake or the hand's posture may be unstable during the image capturing. This issue becomes more serious during the self-camera image capturing.
In addition, in the example where a user presses a key of the mobile terminal to perform the camera image capturing, since the key is positioned at a certain position, one of a left-handed user and a right-handed user has inconvenience.